


this city ain't big enough

by jessequicksters



Series: we didn't start the fire [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e06 Star City 2046, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: AU where Mick doesn't leave Star City 2046, and Jonah Hex comes to join the party.(for the prompt: episode rewrite, mick + jonah)
Relationships: Mick Rory & Jonah Hex, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Jonah Hex
Series: we didn't start the fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: we didn't start the fire





	this city ain't big enough

Mick Rory is thriving in Star City in 2046. Mick Rory doesn’t need to go back. He doesn’t need a partner, a team, or anyone else who tries to collar him like an animal. Like a mutt that needed to be put down.

So there he is, in the middle of celebrating the success of his latest job, drinking a fountain of beer from an ice sculpture shaped like his head, when a pair of spurs walk into the room.

Mick finishes drinking from his own, elongated tongue, and looks at the sheriff approaching him. Guns are already being pointed towards him. Mick loves a fight on any day, but the badge-in-cosplay looks familiar.

“Mick Rory?” the man rasps, completely unfazed by the guns.

Oh. Mick finally realizes. “You’re that—Hex guy.”

He remembers that time they did that thing—not so much the place, something about a pizza pocket planet—with the rest of the swashbuckling crew, who all left him.

“You think you’ve come to set me straight? Did Snart send you?”

Hex smiles, raising his hands up in easy caution. “Just came for a drink, really. Finally decided to step into the future for an adventure.”

“Huh,” Mick grunts. “No cops in my city.”

Hex throws something that cuts through the side of his ice-sculpted face, sticking right into his ear. Mick leans in and realizes it’s his badge.

“I am just an outlaw of my time,” Hex drawls, in that weird, Southern-gothic accent of his. Mick’s weirdly into it.

He gestures at his crew to put the guns down and walks over, looking him up and down. He’s still convinced that Snart sent him. Or that rat in a trench coat.

Who cares, Mick decides. If Hex wants to stay a night or two then whatever.

Mick tilts his head up and back slightly as he growls, “You better not make me try to do anything good.”

“Your city, your rules, Mr. Rory.”

-

Mick doesn’t think about the way Snart tried to knock him out to try to get him back on that goddamn ship nearly a month ago.

_“Come on, Mick, don’t be such a sourpuss about it. We’re a team, you and I, you know I’d do whatever it takes to get you back on my side.”_

_Mick stood on his feet again and tried to throw a punch at him. He managed to dodge it right before his knuckles hit his pretty cheekbones._

_“Yeah,_ your _side. It’s always about_ your _side, even when it’s the two of us. What about what I want?”_

Even when there’s trouble brewing in Star City again, Mick doesn’t think about calling out for help. He never needed bailing out, anyway. Deathstroke is back, this time with a daughter dangerous enough to rival his entire gang. He’s not giving up this city that easy, but even if it comes down to that, at least Mick Rory would go up in flames with pride.

Mick used to be the one to look after the kid. Snart, before he let the whole idea of a hero get into his head, before he started looking at that pretty bird a certain way. He used to depend on Mick, until the bastard just ended up treating him like a low-level beat cop.

Hex, on the other hand, despite Mick’s earlier reservations, is far less overbearing than Snart used to be. Sure, the guy wouldn’t let Mick kill anyone in front of him, and he would sometimes try to clean up the city when he had nothing better to do—old habits, who could blame the guy—but he never stood in his way.

It was nice. It was like a rival and a friend wrapped up in one. Better than Snart. More fun than The Flash. Mick respected a man who did his own thing, even when directly opposed to him, as long as he didn’t try to give him orders or treat him like a dog.

It’s why Mick doesn’t burn his head off when he has his wrists bound together by that stupid lasso of his, on the back of his stupid horse.

“Where do you keep your stallions?” Mick growls, trying not to slip off from the saddle.

Hex turns his head and laughs. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr. Rory?”

“I would. It’s why I asked.”

He smiles, wry, and with a tiny nod. “Well, I keep ‘em far out from your crew, if that’s why you were asking.”

“Why? You think we’ll kill them or something?”

“I think you’ll steal ‘em.”

Mick grunts. “Fair.”

There are no prisons left in Star City in 2046, so Mick doesn’t know where Hex is taking him for the night. Penance for setting a building on fire. Mick doesn’t remember why.

“You’re taking me somewhere no one will find my body,” Mick says, accepting the reality of the truth, as they slowly move into the outskirts of the city, past dead warehouses and sky-high dumps. He looks back at Mick with a dangerous smile.

“Ah, now you’re thinking like a real outlaw. I am taking you, Mr. Rory, someplace no one will find the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of yet another quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
